El Extraño, una historia para Elle
by Elle Andrew
Summary: Una historia, en un universo paralelo, en dónde conozco a mi Príncipe...


**El Extraño… **

**El sol despuntaba hacia el horizonte con todo su esplendor. El agua del lago se movía sutilmente al ritmo del viento que pega contra su calmada superficie. Pequeños patitos, acompañados de sus madres remojaban sus pequeñas cabezas en el lago. **

**Unos ojos castaños y profundos contemplaban con ternura aquella escena, mientras su mano se dirigía a un pequeño diario que tenía entre sus manos. Aquel momento le trajo profunda paz y vino a su mente, aquel recuerdo que desde niña la había cautivado… **

**Dibujó en su mente, aquel rostro de profundos ojos azules con una sonrisa que podría iluminar hasta el corazón más triste… Cerró los ojos, mientras se dejaba transportar a aquel momento. Cómo amaba esa sonrisa, cómo amaba ese profundo recuerdo…. **

**De pronto, recordó que no estaba sola, pues la hora en la que más visitantes acudían al parque estaba próxima. Sin siquiera notarlo, se percató como alguien se había sentado en esa misma banca… **

**Al sentir la presencia de un extraño, recuperó la cordura y se enfocó a terminar su escrito. Un aroma a sándalo inundo la brisa. Sin querer ella volteó y se encontró con un perfecto traje azul marino, perfectamente alineado y ajustado a unas largas piernas, seguido de unos zapatos perfectamente lustrados. **

**Temerosa de voltear, pues era un extraño el que estaba a su lado, ella rápidamente dirigió su mirada al lago y luego a su diario…. **

**Hola, es hermoso aquí, ¿no es verdad?…. Lástima que se aproxima la hora de los visitantes… - Replicó aquel extraño con el tono más amigable y dulce que ella hubiera escuchado…**

**No podía creerlo, el extraño le estaba hablando y a menos de que quisiera que se fuera, tenía que contestar. No se animaba a verlo al rostro todavía… Así que se enfocó en su diario y con un tono igual de amigable se animó a continuar aquella conversación que se daba entre extraños…**

**Si, es muy hermoso. Siempre vengo aquí a relajarme. Me gusta esta hora porque puedo escribir sin muchos problemas… - **

**¿Qué escribes? -**

**¿Yo? -**

**Sí, tú… Jaja… No veo a nadie más… - **

**De pronto ella tuvo que alzar la mirada comenzando por el lado opuesto al extraño, y era verdad, no había nadie más. La brisa cálida seguía pegando contra su rostro y el aroma a sándalo la embriagaba a cada momento. Sin más volteó su rostro al extraño, y encontró un par de hermosos ojos azules, que semejaban al cielo… Creyó que sus fuerzas la abandonaban… El extraño junto a ella era verdaderamente atractivo… Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, mientras encontraba palabras congruentes para poder explicar su escrito… **

**Jaja…. ¿Te han comido la lengua los ratones? - **

**Eh… no… - Sonrió finalmente ante aquella mirada celestial… - Escribo, sobre a..a.. alguien…-**

**¿Alguien…? - Preguntó curioso aquel extraño, que la miraba con dulzura, porqué hacía eso, ella cada vez estaba más nerviosa…- **

**Sonrió nerviosamente, y finalmente contestó… - Se va a reír de mí… No conozco a la persona sobre la que escribo. Es sólo un recuerdo, que tengo de niña… -**

**Ahh… ¿ Puedo leer? - Preguntó curioso aquel extraño de ojos tan hermosos, que le dificultaban poder respirar…- **

**Un sonrojo, le sobrevino a la cara… ¿Porqué de todos los momentos, tenía que sonrojarse en ese mismo instante? Nerviosamente contestó… - Preferiría que no lo hiciera, yo… Bueno, eh… soy algo tímida con mis escritos, y no creo que lo esté escribiendo muy bien…- **

**No es mi intención incomodarla… Si prefiere me enseña su escrito otro día… Veo que se ha sonrojado, quiere decir, que tal vez esa persona sea muy importante para usted. –**

**Sonrió, tal vez por cortesía, pero se sintió aliviada… Qué amable era aquel extraño… Sin duda eso le devolvió la confianza y pudo contestarle… **

**Es muy tonto sabe, es un recuerdo vago que tengo de niña y pues lo he llamado mi Príncipe… - Sonrió tontamente, mientras todo su rostro se tornaba carmín- Creo que ahora sabe porqué me he sonrojado…- Siguió sonriendo amplia y confiadamente ante aquella sonrisa de ojos azules que tenía de frente…- **

**Ohh… Jaja… Ahora entiendo- es un príncipe, como de un cuento de hadas… Mire que si es algo infantil la idea, pero igualmente encantadora. Pocas personas se atreven a visualizar sus sueños… ¿Puedo preguntarle**

**algo…? – Había hecho aquel extraño la pregunta tan dulcemente, que ella sin siquiera pensarlo contestó…-**

**Oh, sí. Lo que sea…-**

**Jaja… - Rió aquel extraño… tan cautivadoramente, que ella podía sentir su corazón derretirse a cada instante…- Es usted muy amable señorita. Aunque no preguntaré nada que comprometa su honor, quisiera aclararle. – Mientras sonreía y contemplaba el paisaje junto con ella…- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-**

**Me llamo Grey…. -**

**Encantado de conocerla Srita. Grey… Mi nombre es Albert…- **

**¡Oh! Encantada Sr. Albert- Ella estiró su mano y estrecho la suave y firme mano de aquel extraño, que tenía en frente…**

**Bueno, creo que ahora que nos conocemos, podría enseñarle mi diario, Sr. Albert…- Sonrió franca y confiada, mientras extendía aquellas páginas al dulce y enigmático extraño que se encontraba opuesto a esa banca… No lo había notado, pero de pronto pareció más pequeña que cuando había llegado al apacible parque y se había posesionado de su banca favorita, para relajarse y escribir…**

**Ohh… ¡Pero qué bonito escribe! Y dice que no lo conoce… ¡Pero si yo soy al que describe, y no pretendo ser ¡pretencioso!-**

**¿Cómo dice….?- Replicó con ojos de sorpresa, sobreviniendo el encantamiento de aquel hombre sobre todo su ser… ¡Qué era lo que decía, sí ese era su príncipe y a él apenas lo conocía…! Debía ser un error…. Sin siquiera notarlo aquel extraño había reducido la distancia entre los dos y su dedo se encontraba en su mentón… Las palabras habían desaparecido, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón pegando contra su pecho… La sonrisa de ese hombre la hechizaba, la hipnotizaba, el profundo azul de sus ojos inundaba sus pensamientos…**

**Grey, me has dicho que te llamas… Sabía usted señorita, que de dónde vengo en céltico significa fortaleza… Es una gran virtud, una que muchos buscan y pocos poseen. Esa virtud que nos hace alcanzar, lo que parece inalcanzable y que no nos permite desistir en la lucha….- Las palabras de ese extraño penetraban su ser. –Yo también me acuerdo de ti….- Dijo cálidamente, mientras su suave aliento rozaba sus labios….**

**Grey, contemplo aquella mirada, mientras el mundo se detenía y la brisa pegaba contra sus rostros…. Evocó aquella imagen que la había acompañado desde niña y de pronto vio como era realidad lo que el extraño aseveraba… Él era aquel que su alma había buscado incesantemente… **

**Él era su príncipe…. **

**Notas de la autora: Usé un pseudónimo, buscando una realidad alterna, que algún día me encuentre con éste príncipe al que amo, Albert… **


End file.
